Then and Now
by professionaldooropener
Summary: A fluffy one shot comparing how Sakura used to act towards Naruto and how she acts now. I suppose you could say it's OOC but I don't think it really is. So please R


_AN: So this popped into my head and had to be written, so here it is._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I don't even pretend to own it anymore._

_Then_**and **Now

_Then: "NARUTO YOU CLUMSY IDIOT!" Sakura would yell mockingly when Naruto failed to do a simple task like run up a tree. Not caring as he fell straight onto his back, possibly injuring himself._

**And**

Now: "NARUTO YOU CLUMSY IDIOT!" Sakura yells as he trips spilling ramen everywhere. Walking over to him she looks over him worried, "Are you ok?"

He grins up at her apparently just fine. "I'm ok Sakura-chan!" He's so happy even though he spilled the ramen that Sakura can't help but laugh.

"Idiot," but she's smiling too, as she wipes a speck of dirt from his nose.

_Then: "Sasuke-kun," Sakura would bat her eyelashes, trying to look as appealing as possible, "do you want to go on a date?"_

_Sasuke looks over disgusted, "No, you're annoying."_

_Naruto hops over helpfully, "I'll go Sakura-chan!"_

_"Go AWAY Naruto!"_

**And**

Now: "Ne, Naruto, let's go do something later today," Sakura asks, looking at him, knowing what he's going to say.

"Sure Sakura-chan, my treat."

"Well if you're sure…" they always play this game.

"Of course I am Sakura-chan."

"Alright then, thanks Naruto," Sakura walks over and pecks him on the cheek, ignoring his blush, "I'll see you later then."

_Then: "Sakura-chan, won't you please go on a date with me!" Naruto pleads, looking at her imploringly through his deep blue eyes._

_Even though they're on better terms, Sakura still doesn't want to do on a date with Naruto. "Erm, I'm sorry Naruto, I'm busy at the hospital later." She looks around wildly, searching for something, anything to get her out of this. "Why don't you go ask Hinata-chan, I'm sure she'll go with you."_

_"Hinata-chan?" Naruto ponders this for a second rubbing his chin, "Well, if you're sure Sakura-chan."_

_Sakura nods emphatically, "I'm really sure, you'll have a great time."_

**And**

Now: "Sakura-chan, let's go on a date tonight!" Naruto says smiling widely at her.

Sakura feels her stomach turn over, as she says regretfully, "I would Naruto, but I've got a shift to cover."

"Please!" Naruto implores her, falling onto his knees. When this doesn't appear to have an effect he adds slyly, "I could always ask Hinata-chan."

Sakura glares at him, "I can always get Ino to cover for me instead."

"Arigato Sakura-chan!" Naruto grins before giving her a chaste kiss and rushes off to prepare, whatever it was.

_Then: "Please Naruto, bring him back no matter what, please bring Sasuke-kun back!" Sakura is crying out._

_Naruto holds out his thumb, not looking back at her, afraid of showing her the expression on his face. "I promise to bring Sasuke back Sakura, no matter what." _

**And**

Now: "Don't go Naruto, Sasuke isn't worth this." Sakura is crying again, but this time for Naruto, not Sasuke.

Naruto turns toward her and wipes the tears away, "He's our friend Sakura, no matter what."

Sakura nods, drying her tears, "I know Naruto, I just wish I could come with you."

"I'll be back, with the bastard before you know it." Naruto pulls Sakura towards him and kisses her deeply. "I love you," he releases her, and bounds out the gates of Konoha, determined to bring him back.

_Then: "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squeals when he wearily walks in the gate from a mission. "I'm so glad you're back! We should go on a date tomorrow!"_

_Sasuke grunts "No," and walks off leaving Sakura crushed._

_"I'll go Sakura-chan!" Says and equally weary Naruto who has just come in behind Sasuke." He is covered with dirt and leaves, but he still looks happy, his eyes shining brightly._

_"I don't want to go with you, Naruto," Sakura turns away, "I want to go with Sasuke-kun." She walks away, "I'll see you later."_

_She leaves Naruto without so much as a welcome back._

**And**

Now: "Naruto!" Sakura rushes towards him and hugs him tightly, showering him with small kisses, not caring that he's dirty and smells badly. "Welcome back! I've missed you so much!" She kisses him firmly on the lips to present her point.

Naruto kisses her back and it's a relief to feel him once again, "I've missed you to Sakura." Pushing her away slightly he turns her toward their old teammate. "I brought him back."

Sasuke is looking straight at her, looking almost shocked. "Sakura?" He hasn't seen her in years, she looks different.

"Sasuke," Sakura smiles at him, before walking over to him and drawing him into a hug as well, "I'm glad you're back too."

Sasuke looks over at Naruto who is grinning widely, Sakura wasn't mad at him, nor was she was crying, she was just, content.

When Sakura pulls away he realizes how pretty she's become, "It seems I've missed a lot."

Sakura giggles and links her hand with Naruto, "We'll fill you in." When Sasuke sees the happiness that radiate between the two, he can't help but smile, he had missed them, at least a little bit.

_Then: Hypothetically if Sasuke had ever asked her out, Sakura would have said yes without hesitation._

**And**

Now: Hypothetically if Sasuke ever asked her out, not that he would, Sakura would have said no without hesitation.

_Then: "Sakura, I love you," Naruto looks sad, he knows that she's going to reject him again._

_Sakura feels tears in her eyes, she didn't love Naruto, they were just friends. "Naruto, I'm sorry. I just, I just don't love you that way." She bows her head humbly, "Please forgive me"_

_"No, don't say that Sakura-chan, you shouldn't apologize, it's not your fault that I feel this way."_

_"Gomenasai, Naruto," Sakura walks away from him, her head held high, but tears are streaming down her cheeks, she's just glad that Naruto can't see them. _

**And**

Now: "Sakura, I love you," Naruto holds her close and kisses her passionately.

When they break away Sakura responds with, "I love you too."

"Sakura, I love you so much," Naruto bends down on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

He opens a small velvet box to reveal a ring with a silver band and a pink diamond. Sakura doesn't look at the ring, but she covers her mouth and tears well up in her eyes. "Yes!"

Naruto whoops in joy and picks her up, spinning her around. "Thank you Sakura."

When he puts her down they just stare into each others eyes, and kiss once again.

_Then: "We're going to get married one day Sakura-chan," Naruto yells at her across the classroom when they were five._

_"Yeah right, idiot," Sakura shouts back before turning and storming out of the classroom._

**And**

Now: "I do."

"By the power vested in me, I know pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Uzamaki Naruto! You may kiss the bride."

And Naruto does just that.

**End**

Aww I liked writing that, it was fun. It's quite a bit better than Best Friends cause it has a happy ending! Haha

_**REVIEWS PLEASE!**_


End file.
